Me and You
by KirstyJJ95
Summary: 17 year old Blair Jones, is adopted and she tries to fit in at Waterloo Road making the most of her time but when things get nasty. Blair is left in the hands of deadly consequences
1. Indroducing and Facing Facts

Finding Her Feet:

Hi, my name's Veroinca Samantha Rachel Jones (manily known as Blair).

Aged 17 years old and currently having an abortion

I was born in Chester, Cheshire.

Currently living in Rochdale, Manchester

My mother, Gina died when I was 5

My father, Joe deserted me when I was 10

leaving me to be adopted by Christopher Mead and his wife Maxine and their 2 children Matt (18 years old) and Holly (15 years old) at the ages of 11 (Glad to be of service)

Waterloo Road High (Oh My giddy aunt here goes nothing):

19th June 2010:

"Blair! Hurry Up your gunna be late" Chris shouted to me up the stairs

"But! Chris I can't do this bloody tie up" I said as I tried to remain calm pulling my tie up in fustration, whilst walking down the stairs of 22 Cranford Road.

"Come here you" Maxine said, emerging from the kitchen. Offering to help me do my tie.

Once Maxine had done my tie up, I thanked her just before Holly came bounding down the stairs

"Morning Mum! Dad!" Holly exitedly greeted her parents before spitting out "Good Morning Veronica" and then giggling

"Shut Up! Holls you know Blair dosent being called Veronica" Matt said, walking past me on the stairs, before slapping Holly round the back of the head.

"Then how come you call her V and Mum and Dad call her Blair" Holly shouted

I stuck my nose in the air, grabbed my bag of the sofa, said my goodbyes and stormed out of front door leaving Holly to walk on her own.

I made my way to my friend Jannecce's house.

I took the usual rote of Rodford Street, to pick up my friend Danielle Harker, then walked with Danielle, Aleesha's house in Oxford Road and then to Rodger Road where Jannecce lived.

I made Aleesha ring the door bell, Jannecce's elder sister Jamiela answered the door and before any of the three of us could ask if Jannecce was up we got:

"Jan! your slappers are here!" Jamiela shouted over her shoulder.

"Oh! Jem shut your slapper of a gob" Jannecce said, emerging past Jamiela to get out of the front door

and before Jannecce could say goodbye to her sister, Jamiela shut the door. And the four of us made our way to Waterloo Road High (AGAIN)!

On the way to school:

"Hey Jan, Blair, Dani" Bolton shouted running after us with his best friend Paul Langley following behind him

"Hey" We all choursed

and the six of us, eventually made it through the gates of the school ready to start the day starting with Maths, tought by Mr Lawson

I walked through the corridors before Maths linked arms with Jannecce, we walked passed an empty classroom and seeized the chance to talk in private. Jan opened the door pulling me through after her leaving me to shut the door.

"Jan?" I asked my friend as I sat down on the table

"Yeah" Jan said, looking over shoulder before sticking her nose in her bag looking for her beloved lip gloss

"Can I ask you of a massive favour" I said, biting my lip

"Yeah sure. We are best mates arent we" Jan said, picking up her bag then sitting next to me on the table

"I'm pregnant and before you start rambling on I am having an abortion and I want you to accupanie me" I said, after taking her hands into my lap

"Who's the father?" Jan asked, I felt her hands tremble in my lap

"My Boyfriend you idoit! Paul Langley!" I cried, slapping the plam of my hand onto my forehead

"Come on we are gunna be late for maths and you know what Lawson's like and yes I would like to come with you to the clinic" Jan said picking up her back then linking arms with me again.


	2. My Best Friend

Janncce's POV

Shit! My best friend is pregnant with my boyfriend's best mate. What am I going to do (Tell Bolton is NOT one for sure). Oh God!

In Maths:

"Psst" I whispered to Blair, who sat next to me she was doing the maths worksheet we were handed out at the begining of the lesson. Blair didnt say anything

"Pssst" I whispered again

"What! Can't you see I'm trying to consontrate" Blair whispered back to me

"Are you gunna tell Paul?" I asked still whispering

"No! That's not an idea I had in mind" Blair hissed

"Veronica Jones and Jannecce Bryan!"Mr Lawson shouted

"Sorry Sir" Blair apoligized

My phone went off to my text ringtone it was from Bolton:

_Hey, hows Blair she seemed a bit shakey this morning? Love Bolton xx_

I sighed, put my phone back on lock and back in my bag.

"Who was that?" Blair sibilated

"Only Bolton, V no one special" I hinted

I just sat there for the whole lesson, staring at the blank maths worksheet that I hadent bothered to fill in. I was too worried about Blair to consontrate on maths. But what I knew was that Blair didnt want Paul to know, I understood that, but i didnt understand is why she didnt tell Maxine and Mr Mead in the first place it would have been easier.

**RING RING**

The bell went for the end of lesson, the next lesson was English with Mr Clarkson and I knew Blair wouldnt make it, I noticed that through Maths that she just wanted to throw up. I dont blame her. We walked to English, I hoped that Blair would manage through English and let it out at break but that wasent for me to upload all I had to do was support my friend no matter what the cost.

"I'm gunna be sick!" Blair shouted, before running out of English to the toilets. I followed I slowly walked into the toilets

"Blair. Blair. V" I whispered


	3. The Hope

Blair's POV:

I heard Jan whisper out my name as much as I wanted to say I was Ok. I could'nt my mouth was still filled with vomit, at last I let the last of my sickness and into the toilet.

"Yeah! Jan I'm in here!" I shouted to alert my friend that I was okay

Jan smashed open the door, which I hadent locked because I was more worried about getting the sickness and into the toilet than locking the door.

"V! What happened?" Jan asked me in consern, before kneeling down beside me and putting her arm around my shoulder

"Its the trouble being bloody pregnant and aged 17" I cried, letting tears roll down my cheeks

"Oh V, you have to tell Paul" Jan said, getting a tisue out of her black gucci bag then wiping away my tears

"I thought I said to you in maths Jan there is no way I am telling Paul!" I cried again, before blowing my nose

**THE RINGTONE OF ONCE- DIANA VICKERS **

"That's mine, Its probly Paul sending me a message" I sniffed, whilst pulling my red samsung slide out of my yellow handbag

Me and Jan stared at the message that Paul sent, he was so sweet, he is 17 like me nearly 18:

_Hey Babe, U alright? Bolton said you were a bit shaky. Love Paul xxx_

I smiled at Jan and Jan smiled back at me like we had the same intentions, I texted back

_Meet Me at break by the big tree and come without Bolton xx_

I smiled again, in the hope in what I was doing was right.

**At Break_:_**

"Hey You!" Paul said before placing a light kiss on my lips

"Hey. Listen I need to talk to you" I said, guding him away from our meeting place by the tree to a bench by the field right in the view of Mason & Co's office (How great).

We sat down side by side, Paul put his arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder before dropping my bag on the ground beside his.

"So what did you want to talk to me about then?" Paul asked, shrugging my head of his shoulder

"What I'm about to say might be the cause of our break up." I worried, I wasent sure now. I really was worried was I about to make the biggest mistake of my whole entire life

"Go On then" Paul answered, putting his arm back around my shoulder and rubbed my the top of my arm

"I'm. I'm. I'm Pregnant and its yours and I'm having an abortion" I quickly blurted out, letting tears fill my eyes

"I'm sorry!" I cried before picking up my bag and running off to find Jan

Oh God! What have I done to my relationship! Oh Veronica!


	4. Feeling the strain

Paul's POV:

My Girlfriend is pregnant, she didnt bother to tell me and she's having an abortion! Oh! I dont think my day could get any worse.

I sat there still transfixed on the bench, trying to take in what Blair told me. How could she NOT tell me?

"Paul?" I heard someone say my name, I looked up to see Bolton walking towards me.

"Hey Mate" I muttered

"Wassup?" Bolton asked, before sitting down beside me

"Blair's pregnant and before you ask its mine and she's having an abortion" I answered

"She's a what?" Bolton questioned

"Oh-My-God! Do I have to repeat" I started to raise my voice, I stood up putting my bag on my back

"Woah! Mate! Calm it!" Bolton exclaimed, looking up at me.

"I said she's having a abortion!" I said, as I tried to remain calm

"And how long have you 2 been going out" Boton challenged me

"A year in September" I sighed before slowly walking off.

I just needed time to think, to let what Blair said sink in. I could'nt leave her, I didnt want to risk loosing her.

I didnt want to end our relationship. I mean we have so much.

I'm just shocked that she didnt tell me that she was pregnant I would have understood, I would have stood by her. But NO she had to do this her own way. I walked into the playground, passed Danielle, Aleesha, Blair and Jan, I didnt want to get envolved with Danielle when Blair is in that state.

"Paul?" I heard someone say my name again. I just hoped it wasent Bolton he was the last person I needed right now. I looked up, to see Miss Mason walking towards me.

"Hey Miss" I said, trying to sound cheerful

"Paul? How's Blair latly its just that shes not coping well at home" Miss Mason asked putting her hand on my left shoulder

"I have seen her. But we had a fall out" I explained

"Do you want to talk about it?" Miss Mason assured me

"Yeah. Please" I responded

Miss Mason smiled, guding me away from the playground and back into the corridors of the school.

She walked me to her office, leading me in. There was only Mr Mead, Miss Campbell and Mr Lawson present so I knew that what I was about to tell was gunna be safe (Hopfully anyway)


	5. I'm telling you that I know now

_Rachel & Chris's POV:_

**_Rachel's POV_**_:_

He sat in between Kim and Eddie, he just sat there said nothing I urged Chris to say somthing to him. He just wouldnt talk, I was starting to get really worried. "Chris. Ask him?" I whispered to my deupty.

"Paul?" Chris asked him to see if he was listening

Paul looked up, indicating that he was paying attion, after nodding.

"Yeah" He answered

"What caused you and Blair to have a fallout?" I asked him, in the hope that he'd talk to me

"Its Blair, that started it" Paul shouted

"Calm it Lad" Eddie said, trying to calm Paul

"Hang On." I interupted "What did Blair say to make you two have a row anyway" I added putting my hands on my hips.

"I'm not saying anything, cus Blair will murder me" Paul snarled, before folding his arms

"She's got me! To kill her" Chris joked sarcasticly

"Look, I mean it if I say anything to anyone I'm serouily gunna die" Paul started to panic

"Paul, the sooner its out the better" Kim advised the young six-former

"Okay, but I'ma warnin ya its gunna be shocking" Paul answered, looking at all of us with hope in his eyes

Paul sighed before saying:

"She's pregnant! And she's having an abortion" Paul quickly blurted out, before swiftly leaving my office

The room just fell silent

_**Chris's POV:**_

Blair's pregnant! And she didnt bother to tell me.

I'd always thought she was hiding somthing from me, how could she have kept a secret that big from me.

"I'll go find her" I muttered before leaving Rachel's office

I walked down the stairs unaware that Kim was hot on my heels

I walked out into the playground, looked around to see if I could see Blair. I spotted her, sitting by the big tree at the end of the field.

"Blair" I shouted, hoping to get her attion

"Hey!" She shouted back, gestering for me to come over to her and sit down beside her.

"Paul came and saw me" I told her, after sitting down beside her with my head resting against the tree

"What? What did he tell you?" Blair cried, her eyes were filling up. She wrapped her arms around her legs so she was hugging them

"That you are pregnant, with his child and the that your having an abortion" I remarked "Why didnt you tell me or Maxine? Blair?" I added

"I just could'nt! I thought you'd be mad at me" Blair sobbed

"No! Me and Maxine love you, just if you were our own child" I assured her, I stood up. I held out my hand for her to hold on to whilst she got up

I pressed her head into my chest as she wrapped her arms around me and cried, I rested my chin on her head

I looked up, I saw Rachel, Eddie and Kim watching us. I knew that something had to be done about this.

**At Home**:

"Hey Love" Maxine said, after comming down the stairs and placing a loving kiss on my lips.

"I'm gunna be in the kitchen if you need me" I quickly changed the subject.

I walked into the kitchen, shut the door quickly and started to go through the draws.

I got what I wanted a white of slip of paper that read:

_Mr. J. Jones_

_22 Coughston House_

_Chester_

_Cheshire_

_Ow98 6uy_

A small smile ran across my face

"Was I doing the right thing"


	6. Gene's reunited

Blair's POV:

Today I was scared! The abortion, Paul knew about it, Jan was comming with me and Chris and Maxine were comming with me tommrow.

At 10am today I was gunna kill one part of a little life inside me, I knew I didnt want to do it but I knew if my mother knew I was pregnant I would have no choice but to abort it anyways.

**In the Cab:**

I sat next to Jan in silence, the clinic was only two mintes away. I didnt want to go, I want to adleast know if i was gunna have a boy or a girl that was all.

"Jan?" I sniffed, before letting tears well up into my eyes

"Yeah" She said before looking at me "Ohhh! Sweetie. You can pull out of this. Y'know" Jan reasured me, putting her arm around me.

"Thanks" I sniffed, before giving my best friend a hug "Thank You, for saving me and my baby" I whispered

"Do you want to turn round and go back to yours?" Jan asked, rubbing my arm

I nodded, Jan told the driver to turn round back to mine. I didnt want to go through with today, I didnt want to loose my baby. My Child. The only thing I had left of my relationship with Paul.

We arrived back at mine, I handed the driver a tenner and thanked him before going into the house with Jan on my heels behind.

"Hello!" I shouted up the stairs, no answer. I tried the lounge, no one there. I was about to enter the kitchen I stopped at the door.

"Jan! Come here!" I whispered

Me and Jan stood by the door listening in to the converstaion that was going on in the kitchen:

**_In the kitchen:_**

**_"Like I said if Gina was around she would have a hemp rope around that girl's neck" One man said_**

**_"Well Gina isnt here. Look I'll do my best for both Blair and the baby" The other man answered_**

**_"I'll give suport if needed" the first man remarked_**

**_"Thank You Joe. It was lovley meeting you." A woman's voice came into the converstion_**

**_"And you two. I'm glad Blair went into a good home." The first man converst _**

My eyes welled up, my Dad was on the other side of that door. I really wanted to burst in, but then they'd think I'd been evestropping

"Go in!" Jan whispered to me

I took a deep breath and slowly pushed the handle down, I stepped in silently.

I was now fully in the room, with the 3 adults present (Chris, Maxine and my Dad).

I looked at my Dad with tears streeming down my face.

"Ello V" My Dad's voice was husky, it hadent changed. He was still tall, with brown short curly hair and blue eyes.

"Daddy? Is that really you?" I sniffed

"Yes, V. Its me" My Dad answered pulling me into a hug

I cried as my Dad hugged me tighter. I felt like I didnt want to loose my baby. I was gunna keep it as I now knew that my Dad was there if I ever needed him.

"But? Dad. How did you get in touch" I questioned my father.

My Dad looked at Maxine and Chris, making me look over at them

"The Children's home gave us a slip of paper with your Dad's address on it so if you ever wanted to see your Dad we could contact him" Chris explained. I smiled

I wasent gunna let anyone take my baby away from me not now not ever.

"Someone's on the phone for you. V!" Jan shouted from the hallway.

I gave my Dad another hug and a kiss on the cheek and then left the kitchen to answer the phone


	7. Fighting for survival

Joe's POV:

She's so like her mother. Her blonde wavey hair tied up, into a long ponytail. Her sapphire eyes still glisten in the sunlight.

She was slim, like Gina. Her smile, just made her whole face light up. Her soft voice made me wonder why I'd deserted her. But I could'nt change the past now. But just that day comes back the day I her father told her that her mother was dead. Why did I desert her when she needed me the most?

***Flashback***

**"Daddy!" Blair screamed, whilst bounding down the stairs in her school uniform (Blue and White tie, White Shirt, Grey Skirt and Black flat ballett pumps). I picked her up and swung her around and then held my daughter in the most enlightening embrace I could ever imagine.**

**"Hello Princess" I laughed, before ruffling her long blonde hair.**

**Gina had been in hospital for a couple of months, everytime I went up there to see her the doctors said she was getting worse day by day. **

**I walked over to the sofa, I put Blair down on the sofa and then sat down beside her before taking her hands and putting them into my lap.**

**I sighed, thinking of what to tell her.**

**"Blair" I muttered, wondering if she heard me**

**"Yes, Daddy" Blair replied to my muttering **

**"You see, Mummy isnt comming home. In fact she's not comming back at all" I calmly told my five-year-old daughter**

**Blair's eyes, started well up, her bottom lip started to wobble. Gina was dead and there was nothing I could do to stop it. She had cancer and if only Blair could understand. My Baby Girl's life is ruined. By ONE little disease!**

**"So, she gone to heaven with Gran" Blair whimpered**

**"Yes, sweetie she has" I sighed **

**Blair realized the truth! She cried for hours, she didnt bother to eat her tea. Infact she didnt eat for days, she only drank water. She cried for Gina over and over again. I tried my best to keep her calm untill the funeral. **

**That day came, Blair came down the stairs dressed in her small black dress, with the necklass that Gina bought her for her birthday. A blue sapphire sqaure stone sat neatly in a sliver frame that hanged off, a legth of black lase. It sat ever so Comfortably in a V around her neck, a black short cardigan that wrapped around her slim body and black and white ballett pumps. **

**After a long and tiring day, I handed her to my parents. Because my grief was so bad, I could'nt cope Blair reminded me so much of Gina**

**I deserted her on 14th Febuary 2003, the day of Blair's birthday**

Why did I desert her?**  
**


	8. 16th November 2004

Maxine's POV:

It felt weird, going to the children's home 6 years ago. Just seeing her there, sitting in that chair in the corner of lounge and the other children making fun of her. Joe was right, she was feisty and knew when to be too. I stood with Chris, a 9 year old Holly and a 12 year old Matt at my side on that day of 16th November 2004, Matt went over to her and she became one of us.

***Flashback***

**"Go Over to that little girl in the blue and red striped t-shirt and jeans, she's sitting on the chair in the corner Matt" I urged my eldest.**

**Matt nodded, before walking on over into the playroom and to the little girl.**

**Me, Chris and Holly watched on as Matt struck up a converstaion with the girl:**

**"Hello" Matt said nervously**

**"Hi" The girl said, looking up, giving Matt a little smug smile and then looking back down again**

**"What's your name?" Matt asked causiously **

**"Blair" The girl mumbled **

**"I'm Matt" Matt indroduced himsel, holding out a hand for Blair to shake**

**She did, with a big grin on her face.**

**"Are you gunna be my friend and get your backside of this chair" Matt joked tapping the chair**

**Blair laughed and jumped off the chair. Matt held out the same hand, Blair held onto it. **

**Her and Matt played for hours. I left Holly to play with some of the other kids while me and Chris went to talk with Naiomi, the social worker.**

**She took us into her office and gestured us to take a seat, I sat down Chris joined me after shutting the door. **

**"Blair comes from a hard background" Naiomi told us.**

**Me and Chris looked at eachother in confusment**

**"What do you mean by that?" Chris asked**

**"Her mother, Gina died when she was five and her father, Joseph deserted her when she was ten" Naiomi continued **

**Me and Chris looked at eachother again but this time in horror!**

**"We'll take her" I hurridly said**

**"We will need you to fill out 3 forms first" Naiomi said, putting three sheets of paper infront of us on the table .**

**It took me and Chris five mintues to fill them out:**

**1) Health And Saftey**

**2) Criminal Record**

**3) Overall Agreement **

**It was all over. We took Blair home that night. **

I don't think Holly's ever gunna forgive me for letting Blair sleep in her room for the first night.

But I'll never forget Blair's face when we left the children's home. That smile, that beautiful baby smile :)


	9. A Bombshell

Rachel's POV:

I tried my best to keep Blair happy through out school. It just didnt seem to work, but I managed to strike up a coversation with her when she got sent to the cooler the other day. She seemed liked something had hit her hard, her eyes were red, face was tear stained she sat at one of the desks slowly tearing a apart a tisue.

I opened the door, walked in, let Grantly know it was alright for him to go back to teaching his class and once he was gone I got a chair from the desk beside, put it down beside the desk where Blair was sat and I sat down before sighing.

"What do you want?" Blair mumbled

"I came to see if you were okay" I smiled

"No, you didnt. You just came to tell me that stupid Amy Porter was right" Blair mumbled, getting angry

"Veronica!" I shouted, getting out of the chair, stood infront of the desk and pressed my hands down on it and looked Blair straight in the eye

"No One calls me that only my mother called me that" Blair spat in my face

I sighed, I wasent gunna give up. I wasent that sort of person, to let a pupil hurt me.

"You think you can really hurt me. Ay Blair? You think you can?" I spat back at her

Blair stood up and turned her back to me so she was facing the wall.

"Blair, I know everything about your parents, the children's home. Maxine told me everything Blair?" I assured her

"But you don't understand" Blair started to cry

"I do. Blair. I do. I do understand. Cus I've been there I've been 17, I didnt have a happy time being a teenager. I can help you get out of the woods like my headteacher did me" I comforted her

"Why do you call me Veronica" Blair questioned me

"Blair, Me and your mother you see we are sisters" I finally managed to tell all

"What?" Blair sniffed

"Did you have an aunty?" I quizzed her

"Yes"

"What was her name"

"Amanda"

My eyes started to well up, that was my name I used when I was 17

"My name was Amanda" I calmly told Blair

"But you can't be" Blair said, turning to face me

"I was. ask your Dad" I told her.

I walked slowly towards Blair, with my hand out. Blair cried, as I got close to her. And then.

She just fell into my arms, crying

"I want my mum" Blair cried

"But you can't V. And you know that" I calmed my nieece

I held my nieece in my arms, untill the bell for lunch went.

"Come on. Go find-" I said, before I was interupted by Jannecce Bryan running into the room.

I smiled as I watched Jannecce and Blair walk off.

As they left, Kim and Chris walked into the room.

"She knows" I told them


	10. Summer Veronica Gina Cherish Jones

Blair's POV:

Aunty Rachel was right, Amy was not my problem anymore, even though she annoyed me day in day out. I just had to ignore it.

I had to leave school to take time off for my baby. I noticed at home that Maxine was drifting away from me more and more each day, I didnt want to loose her compleetly she's my adopted mother afterall. I have my baby (which is due in excatly 2 months), my Dad (I just hope he dosent dissaper again for 6 years), Aunty Rachel and Chris, they were my family. The more I see, of my proper family it makes me feel alright.

"Blair?" Holly said, sitting beside me on the sofa.

"Yeah" I replied, turning to look her in the eye

"Can I feel your tummy?" She innsently asked me

I laughed a little, nodded then smiled "Yeah of Course"

I took her hand, pressed the back so her palm was feeling my stomach

"Wow" She gasped

"I know" I giggled

I wished Paul was still mine, I just hope he'd be there when I have MY baby. I know its his, but it dosent feel like it.

"Hey! I've got something to show you" I suddenly remebered.

I got off the sofa, went over to my black handbag, got out my purse and pulled out my scan from one of the pockets

I back down beside Holly, before handing her the picture.

"Do you know what it is yet" She asked me

I nodded and laughed slightly, her face just lit up like a new light-bulb.

Holly sighed and rested her head on my bump, it felt weird but you know a good sort of weird

"What are you gunna call HER" Holly curiously asked, making the her part sound bolder than the rest of her sentance.

"Summer" I told her

Holly laughed, handed me back my scan before bounding out of the lounge and upstairs. It was good now that me and Holly were close and that we had a good, strong bond.

"Summer Veronica Gina Cherish Jones" I muttered to myself

Adleast I had a little bit of Paul left. I kissed the scan, before falling asleep on the sofa with it in my hands

**Summer Veronica Gina Cherish Jones- my little angel :)**


	11. Fillings and Fightings

Chris's POV:

I stood, in the doorway of the lounge watching Blair sleep peacefully. I smiled at how peacefull it was in the house for once, I considered asking Rachel to come over but that was stopped by Maxine. I walked away from the lounge door, to go upstairs. I was stopped in my tracks as I saw Holly sobbing on the middle step.

"Holly?" I asked in consern, seeing my daughter so upset.

I walked up the stairs, once I reached the step before I sat myself beside her then my put my arm around her shoulder.

"Holly, Sweetie what's wrong?" I asked again, placing a kiss on her forehead.

She didnt answer me for a mintue and then replied with

"I Hate Mum!" She mumbled

"Oh, darling what's happened" I questioned Holly.

"Well" She sniffed, placing a small rat-tail of her long strawberry-blonde hair, to behind her ear.

"Me and Mum had a row, about" Holly stopped "Rachel and You" She added, before looking straight into my eyes.

"Honsestly, Me and Rachel are just close because of Blair" I admited

"But, Mum said" Holly stopped again

"What did your mother say" I found myslef getting fustrated.

"That you are seeing Rachel behind Mum's back" Holly resited, what Maxine had told her.

I bit my lip, then ran my fingers through my hair. Why would Maxine spark up such a silly thing.

"Darling. I'm Not seeing Rachel, I just go to her on occasions because I find Blair to hard to handle sometimes" I assured my eldest daughter, making the not part seem clearer than the rest of the sentance.

This was one topic that was going to be disscused at the dinner table tonight.

I heard my phone go off, to my message ringtone. I pulled it out of my pocket. The message read:

_Hey Chris, I need help. Adam has gone Loony over us being so close. How Maxine? Love Rach x_

I sighed.

Holly rested her head on my leg, this was the most treaured moment I've had with my daughter since the day she was born.

I'm gunna treauser is **FOREVER** :)


End file.
